


Sticky Heat

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Weather feels gross with sticky heat!!!!!Summer Themes!!!!





	Sticky Heat

Therese sat inside the pink molded swimming pool in a bikini with Rindy standing next to her in her single striped bathing suit and cap. She was holding a plastic cup and was dumping water all over her aunt's knees. 

" _Scrub a dub, dub!_ " Rindy sang merrily, scooping more water to pour onto the brunette's lap. 

"You're a silly goose," Therese smiled. She looked around to find Carol coming through the back door with her camera. Bringing it close to her face, she began clicking away, taking pictures.

"Mommy! Come in the water!" Rindy commanded.

"I won't fit, sweetheart," Carol laughed, lowering the device. She moved her cloth shoes towards the built-in 2-person swing they had in the yard to sit down. Therese wanted to join her. 

"I'm going to sit with Mommy on the swing for a bit," she told Rindy. 

"All right," Rindy sighed. She watched Therese rise up from the kiddie pool, dripping water. Stepping out onto the itchy dry grass, Therese headed straight towards Carol on the swing. Carol squealed the second Therese playfully sat on top of her lap, getting her blouse and skirt soaking wet. The crickets were out. And the weather felt sticky and thick with the humidity.


End file.
